A conventional electric lamp base system shown in FIGS. 5 and 6 includes a cylindrical socket 10, two conductors 20, 30, and a cap 40 combined together. The socket 10 has a threaded portion 101 in an inner wall for screwing with a lamp. One of two conductor 20 is vertically fixed on an inner wall of the socket 10 having a pointed lower end 201, and the other conductor 30 is fixed laterally on a bottom of the socket 10, having a pointed projection 301 from one end. Two lead wires 50 are deposited laterally through under the bottom of the socket 10, and the pointed ends 201, 301 of the two conductors 20, 30 prick in the two lead wires to conduct electricity. The cap 40 has a projecting-up portion 401 to fit in a center hole 103 in the bottom of the socket 10 and to press up tightly the two lead wires 50 when the cap 40 is fixed to close on the bottom of the socket 10 from under. When this system is in manufacturing process, one end of the conductor 30 is bent down to contact one pole of the lamp. But the two conductors 20, 30 are often found to be in contact with each other to cause short-circuit made by careless or erroneous work of workers, and thus causing probable fire.